Someone Like You
by NeverHadDreams
Summary: Emmett is the quarterback for the football team, and Jasper is the captain of the track team. What do you do when your best friend is suddenly something more? How do you keep a secret?


**Author's Note: This is pretty much as far outside my comfort zone as is possible. I would really like any and all feedback. **

**Someone Like You **

Jasper and Emmett strut down the school hallway together, best friends and neighbors for as long as each boy can remember. Tonight is homecoming. Emmett is the quarter back, Jasper the captain of the track team. Both are riding on a high made partly of exhilaration and something else, completely chemical that sings between them. They coast into the music department, Emmett leaning against the door of the practice room Edward is in. He is the third member of this posse.

"Edward! Come on." Emmett barks, stepping into the room.

Jasper follows, closing the door. "We have a pep fest."

Edward merely raises his eyes from the piano and his sheet music, bemused. "And... You two are here...? Why?" Emmett leans against the back of the piano, Jasper joining on the other side. As Jasper's hand brushes Emmett's, their fingers slide deftly past the other's, fingers finally aligning. "Don't you have some cheerleaders to 'bang' or something?" Edward's fingers make air quotes around the word 'bang.'

Both boys laugh comfortably, not making eye contact. Jasper isn't a virgin, but he hasn't had any sex with Alice. Emmett is not a virgin either, but, again, he isn't banging any cheerleaders. He can't say the same for track stars. "Well..." Emmett needles, finally meeting Jasper's soft green eyes. "Maybe... After the big win tonight."

His cocky smile serves it's purpose, placating Edward immediately.

"Gotta go, music man." Jasper says, moving his fingers from Emmett's and turning to leave the room. "See you at six," he holds the door for Emmett, smiling as the bigger man slips past him.

Edward hums his approval, submerging himself back in his music.

The golden duo walk deeper into the music department, both curious, until Emmett spots a dark practice room, dragging Jasper in with him.

"Em-." Jasper tries to talk sense into Emmett, tries to make Emmett see that this is too public, that they can't keep a secret if everyone in the school knows.

Emmett pushes him against the wall, their chests heaving together as the taller man's lips slide down Jasper's neck, nipping. "Sh, Jazz." He whispers.

Jasper can't think when Emmett does things like this, so he moves his hands up Emmett's sweater, nails raking down his abs. His stomach muscles jump and spasm under Jasper's fingers. "Em, I think we should go to that thing in the-." Jasper can suddenly taste Emmett's air.

"What, Jazz?" Emmett is playing innocent, his hands lower than socially acceptable in public on Jasper's hips. "Where should we go?"

Jasper groans. "Home. That's where we _should_ go." He growls low in this throat as Emmett slides his fingers across the zipper of his jeans. "But we have to go to the pep fest."

The quarterback groans, placing chaste little kisses against the lanky boy's lips. "No need to be my mom." He says quietly, punctuating his statement with a kiss.

Jasper growls, curling his fingers in Emmett's dark hair. "I want you." He says in a deep bass, his hips grinding into Emmett's. He pulls Emmett to him, drawing the man into a deep kiss. Eventually, there is no way to distinguish between Emmett and Jasper, no definitive lines where their bodies are and are not. They are a mass of heaving, breathing, wanting, and needing. "I need you."

Emmett moans. "After the game." He says. "I swear to it, after the game."

The blond smiles against the brunette's mouth. "What time?"

"Midnight." Emmett answers. He wonders how long he will have to treat Jasper as his dirty little secret. Jasper deserves better, and Emmett knows this, but he doesn't know what to think or say or do about his feelings. He is gay, that much is clear. He doesn't feel a shred of attraction to his girlfriend. He has heard from other's that she is beautiful, but is she? The only person capable of stealing Emmett's breath is Jasper. But what will his family think? What will his girlfriend, the football team, the school think? He sighs, burying his head in Jasper's neck. "Midnight at my house."

Jasper stops kissing him, his arms tight around Emmett's neck. "Good luck tonight."

Emmett breathes in the scent of Jasper, knowing that this is last moment of quiet he will have in a long time, the last peaceful moment he'll have until he finishes the game. Everything is riding on this game, including a football scholarship to USC. His breath is coming in uneven, ragged breathes against Jasper. "I'm so scared." He whispers.

The blond flips them, so he is pressing Emmett to the wall, his sinewy body light and strong against Emmett. "Don't be." Jasper is confident as he presses a hard kiss to Emmett's lips. "You're the best this school has." He smiles. "I'll give you a kiss for every touch down you get tonight."

Emmett laughs, willing to be playful and light. He likes the banter right now, appreciates Jasper's ability to take his mind away from the game. "Is that a promise?"

Jasper's laugh sends shivers down his spine. "That's a promise."

* * *

><p>It is after the game, after their own games, and Jasper is laying on Emmett's chest, curled up and content. Emmett has been spent and spent again and is exhausted. Emmett knows that Jasper has kissed him enough times to keep his promise, but wants an excuse to kiss Jasper again. He gently tugs on Jasper's arm, so Jasper lays flat on top of him, their chests heaving together.<p>

"Mmm?" Jasper's eyes are hazy and soft with post coital bliss, much like Emmett's own. "What do you want, monkey man?"

Emmett won the game and got his scholarship, he is here with the man he knows that he loves and would do anything for. He breathes out, feeling something like arousal flutter in his stomach as he gazes at Jasper. "You made me a promise."

Jasper's laugh is throaty. "How many touchdowns?"

He thinks back over the game, running a hand through his dark curls. "Hmm..." He thinks of the two in the first half and the three in the last half fondly, imagining all of the things he wants to do with Jasper's mouth.

"Five." Jasper says before he can stop himself.

Emmett laughs lightly, hands splayed on Jasper's hips. "I thought you hated football?"

"Your butt in those pants..." A certain part of Jasper's anatomy gives a little nod against Emmett. "How could I hate football?" Jasper is aroused, and Emmett can feel it.

"Jazz..." His voice has dropped, and his body is pulled taut. Every nerve ending on fire with the way he feels, the high he is feeling.

"Five kisses." The blond whispers, lowering his mouth to Emmett's.

The first is a chaste peck, just a brush of Jasper's soft lips. Not nearly enough for Emmett.

The second is slightly longer, thanks to Emmett, whose hand has slid between himself and Jasper. The blond gasps as Emmett's hand circles his length, not able to continue kissing Emmett while being distracted.

As Emmett's thumb sweeps over the head of Jasper's manhood, Jasper bends down, nipping at Emmett's lips. "That counted." He breathes out as Emmett pouts.

The fourth kiss is a battle, as Jasper's own need grows, as Emmett's arousal skyrockets. Jasper's hands curl into his hair, sliding the soft strands through his fingers. Tongues tasting. Hands roaming. Emmett is trying to muffle the moans of Jasper, who has begun to writhe in earnest against him.

The fifth kiss happens as Emmett is flipping them, preparing to slither down Jasper's lean torso. "I want to." He whispers evenly. He has never given Jasper oral before, always afraid of what it was, how to do it. What if he can't pleasure Jasper, who has given him nothing but pleasure?

Jasper nods, clear eyed, pressing a hard kiss to Emmett. "I know."

Emmett nips and licks his way down Jasper's lean torso. When he gets to Jasper's manhood, Jasper leans up on his elbows, staring down at him as he battles with himself. Emmett loves him, loves him so much, and is ready to take the plunge, if only he is. He realizes, in this instant, when Jasper places this trust in him, that he needs to let the other man know.

Jasper tilts his head to the side, suddenly curious. He sits up, pulling Emmett with him. "What is it?" He asks, straddling Emmett.

Emmett moves blond curls from Jasper's forehead and cheeks. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Jasper leans his head into Emmett's neck. "I'm listening."

Emmett takes the deepest breath he can manage. He is freaking out, scared and wondering if Jasper could possibly love him too, regardless of all of his flaws. "I love you." He says too quietly.

Jasper's head jerks up, staring at him with wide green eyes. "What?"

Emmett hides his brown eyes, whispering it this time to Jasper's neck, "I _love_ you."

There is a moment when there is nothing in the room but the sound of Emmett's own jagged breathing, echoing back at him. He closes his eyes more tightly still, willing Jasper to say something or do something or _something_. When he looks up, Jasper is smiling.

"I love you too." He whispers, hands tightening in Emmett's curls. "I love you so much."

"I'm ready, Jasper. If you are. If you want to stop... lying." Emmett frowns. "If you just want to tell someone the truth. I'll do it with you."

There are no words to explain how much this means to Jasper. All of their fights are about this, about how hard it is to be gay, how hard it is to pretend to like a girl. Jasper breathes out, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We'd better do that, huh?" He asks.

Emmett nods. "Don't want to do this any more than you."

Jasper looks into Emmett's eyes and knows that he has told the truth, knows that this could cost both of them dearly. But he also knows that, no matter what they go through, they will go through it together. As Jasper curls into Emmett's arms, preparing to fall asleep, he realizes that things feel right, for the first time in a long time.

Just to hear Emmett's deep voice say it again, Jasper murmurs, "I love you."

Emmett kisses his neck, breathing in the smell of them combined. "I love you too."

**What do you think? Was it horrible...? **


End file.
